Meld
meld-wa kontent kompäreicion dè tuls für Linuks en Mac. Nigè softwär dè Windows vörcion ddo aveilabol bùt rkwair speciol-na biulding tuls. Instoleiçion meld on Mac wa keyi instol via brew, bikos Mac OS X wa instolen with ruby. Method-wa folowen , en brew-wa keyi instol via ruby : nmas-MacBook-Air:~ root# ruby -e "$(curl -fsSL https://raw.github.com/Homebrew/homebrew/go/install)" Don't run this as root! nmas-MacBook-Air:~ root# exit logout nmas-MacBook-Air:~ nma$ ruby -e "$(curl -fsSL https://raw.github.com/Homebrew/homebrew/go/install)" > This script will install: /usr/local/bin/brew /usr/local/Library/... /usr/local/share/man/man1/brew.1 Press RETURN to continue or any other key to abort > /usr/bin/sudo /bin/mkdir /usr/local WARNING: Improper use of the sudo command could lead to data loss or the deletion of important system files. Please double-check your typing when using sudo. Type "man sudo" for more information. To proceed, enter your password, or type Ctrl-C to abort. Password: > /usr/bin/sudo /bin/chmod g+rwx /usr/local > /usr/bin/sudo /usr/bin/chgrp admin /usr/local > /usr/bin/sudo /bin/mkdir /Library/Caches/Homebrew > /usr/bin/sudo /bin/chmod g+rwx /Library/Caches/Homebrew > Installing the Command Line Tools (expect a GUI popup): > /usr/bin/sudo /usr/bin/xcode-select --install xcode-select: note: install requested for command line developer tools Press any key when the installation has completed. > Downloading and installing Homebrew... remote: Counting objects: 196262, done. remote: Compressing objects: 100% (53494/53494), done. remote: Total 196262 (delta 141940), reused 195806 (delta 141595) Receiving objects: 100% (196262/196262), 40.22 MiB | 886.00 KiB/s, done. Resolving deltas: 100% (141940/141940), done. From https://github.com/Homebrew/homebrew * branch master -> origin/master HEAD is now at 82170d1 Fix file descriptor leak > Installation successful! > Next steps Run `brew doctor` before you install anything Run `brew help` to get started Trai instoling meld nmas-MacBook-Air:~ nma$ brew install meld meld: Unsatisfied dependency: XQuartz 0.0.0 Homebrew does not package XQuartz. Installers may be found at: https://xquartz.macosforge.org cairo: Unsatisfied dependency: XQuartz 0.0.0 Homebrew does not package XQuartz. Installers may be found at: https://xquartz.macosforge.org pango: Unsatisfied dependency: XQuartz 0.0.0 Homebrew does not package XQuartz. Installers may be found at: https://xquartz.macosforge.org gtk+: Unsatisfied dependency: XQuartz 2.3.6 Homebrew does not package XQuartz. Installers may be found at: https://xquartz.macosforge.org py2cairo: Unsatisfied dependency: XQuartz 0.0.0 Homebrew does not package XQuartz. Installers may be found at: https://xquartz.macosforge.org pygtk: Unsatisfied dependency: XQuartz 0.0.0 Homebrew does not package XQuartz. Installers may be found at: https://xquartz.macosforge.org gtksourceview: Unsatisfied dependency: XQuartz 0.0.0 Homebrew does not package XQuartz. Installers may be found at: https://xquartz.macosforge.org Error: Unsatisifed requirements failed this build. Ùninstol ould vörçions Tu instol meld sùksesfolli, nei keyi ùninstol mein sùpporting softwär en kontinyu : nmas-MacBook-Air:~ nma$ brew uninstall cairo gtk+ pygobject py2cairo pygtk Error: No such keg: /usr/local/Cellar/cairo nmas-MacBook-Air:~ nma$ brew tap phinze/homebrew-cask Cloning into '/usr/local/Library/Taps/phinze/homebrew-cask'... remote: Counting objects: 51056, done. remote: Compressing objects: 100% (20/20), done. remote: Total 51056 (delta 10), reused 0 (delta 0) Receiving objects: 100% (51056/51056), 16.45 MiB | 991.00 KiB/s, done. Resolving deltas: 100% (31511/31511), done. Checking connectivity... done. Tapped 1 formula It looks like you tapped a private repository. To avoid entering your credentials each time you update, you can use git HTTP credential caching or issue the following command: cd /usr/local/Library/Taps/phinze/homebrew-cask git remote set-url origin git@github.com:phinze/homebrew-cask.git Instol XQuartz Dawnloud XQuartz from Internet. Rîstartiñ neidè kompyutâ. rîinstol cairo en gtk+ rîinstol py2cairo en pygtk Riförènses Category:Sōrskoncrol softwär